joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asriel Dreemurr
|-|Base (Restricted)= |-|Plush= |-|Base (Unrestricted)= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|God Of Hyperdeath Grade 2= |-|A S R I E L= Note: Credits to the respective artist of these arts :D Summary Asriel Dreemurr (typically /ˈæzriəl ˈdriːmər/) is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Profile Appearance Similar to Toriel and Asgore, Asriel has long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. In his initial form, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants, similar to the First Human's clothing. He also has a small wisp of fur on his head and lacks horns. God of Hyperdeath This form is named directly in the game, where the "Check" option labels Asriel as "the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" The sclerae of his eyes become black, his fangs become longer, and he has a pair of horns. He wears a long, dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. This robe is similar to Toriel's. He also wears a locket similar to the Heart Locket. Final Form Asriel's body becomes more geometric, his horns are longer, and his teeth get sharper. He has a pair of wings that continuously change color, and his lower body becomes sharp and heart-shaped. While this form is not directly named, it resembles the Delta Rune, which looks like the "Angel of Death" from the prophecy. Personality Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups."I... I don't like this idea, . Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ...big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, . ...Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers." - Asriel, True Lab VHS After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful."As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other monster's as well." - Asriel After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower."I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done." - Asriel Much like his father, he speaks using southern slang. Powers and Stats Tier: Ineffable (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define | Transcends impossible to define (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos at -∞% of his power (I mean, tiers probably don't matter at this point, but whatever) Name: ''Asriel Dreemurr'' Origin: Not definable by Origin Gender: Appears to be male, but is not bound by gender Age: Appears to be in his 10s, but technically, he is not bound by the concept of "age" Classification: ''Lord of All, God of Hyperdeath and Angel of Death, Goatboi'' Powers and Abilities: ∞ sets of ∞ different SOUL Traits, GOD Immunity to Every. Single. Thing. (Powers, abilities, faculties, simply every. Far surpasses every type of nilmunity), GOD Strength, GOD Speed, GOD Durability, GOD Agility, GOD Stamina, GOD Immortality (Lord Asriel transcends the concepts of life and death so much that even nilmortals are astonished, thus, Asriel will, no matter what, exist every time), Unrivaled levels of Reality Warping, and whatever Asriel Desires Joke Battles Wikia: Attack Capability Scale Ineffable (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define | Transcends impossible to define (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos Speed: ''Ineffable'' LV∞ SPD (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define' SPD' | Transcends impossible to define LV A.S.R.I.E.L. SPD (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define ''LV H.Y.P.E.R. G.O.N.E.R. SPD''' (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos (LV∞) SPD (I mean, speed probably doesn't matter at this point, but whatever) Striking Strength: Ineffable STR (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define STR | Transcends Impossible to define LV A.S.R.I.E.L. STR (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define LV H.Y.P.E.R. G.O.N.E.R. STR (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos (LV∞) STR (I mean, striking strength probably doesn't matter at this point, but whatever) Lifting Strength: Ineffable STR (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define STR | Transcends Impossible to define LV A.S.R.I.E.L. STR (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define LV H.Y.P.E.R. G.O.N.E.R. STR (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos (LV∞) STR (I mean, lifting strength probably doesn't matter at this point, but whatever) Durability: Ineffable DEF (Mind you, this is just his base form) | At least Impossible to define DEF | Transcends Impossible to define LV A.S.R.I.E.L. DEF (NANI?!) | Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^InfinityX Impossible to define LV H.Y.P.E.R. G.O.N.E.R. DEF (Oh boy...) | High Eternal Chaos (LV∞) DEF (I mean, Durability probably doesn't matter at this point, but whatever) Stamina: MAXED OUT LV∞ SOU Range: MAXED OUT LV∞ SOU Intelligence: MAXED OUT LV∞ PSI Standard Equipment: Chaos Sabers, Chaos Buster, His ∞ Black robes with white long sleeves, His ∞ Determination, and whatever Asriel desires Notable Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques *''Chaos Manipulation --'' Asriel has complete control over the element of chaos. He can bend chaos to his will and change it to whatever he desires. Many of his notable attacks are created from chaos altered by Asriel. *''Chaos Immunity --'' Asriel is completely immune to any "over the top haxes and abilities" that overrides the stats and powers of characters. If an opponent ever did try to use this on Asriel, it will be deflected back onto the opponent and will override and delete all of the opponent's power and stats, rendering him absolutely harmless which allows Asriel to go in for the kill. *''Mental Destruction --'' Asriel is able to completely shatter the minds of his opponents, completely forcing them to subject to Asriel's will. This ability allowed Asriel to control countless people and eventually form the Asriel Armies. An Army compose of enslaved powerful beings. A great majority of them are even above LV3 characters. Asriel's Armies normally attack his opponent first while Asriel uses his sheer amount of skills in tactics and strategies to command his armies. *''Soul Manipulation --'' Asriel manipulates his opponent's SOUL, rendering them unable to move at all. Asriel will do whatever he desires with the soul, let it be torturing till even after the end of time or just imprisoned them in a hellish, twisted world. *''Tapping into his divine Power --'' If Asriel finds any difficulties in fighting his opponents, he will then tap into his divine power, giving him an immense boost in power. This will transform him into his next form, Unrestricted Asriel. Notable Unrestricted Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques *''Corrupted Chaos Immunity --'' When Asriel uses his divine power in his base form, all of his attacks and abilities including this particular one drastically increases immensely. The immunity has been improve greatly and now can literally tank every kind of beyond the concept of hax/broken abilities/attacks and also is immune to beyond the concept of durability negation/ignorance. Even ignoring the ignore ignoring the ignore (repeat as many times necessary) won't do anything to Asriel. *''Corrupted Mental Destruction --'' Asriel mental destruction ability has been improve greatly and can now absolutely destroy the minds of Asriel opponents. Asriel can destroy the minds of even an entire ∞ army that has immunity from mental attacks. This attack completely negates any, and EVERY, mind defenses and are strong enough to make Memetic+ Characters his slaves. *''Corrupted Soul Manipulation --'' Asriel Soul Manipulation is not only ∞ more powerful than its previous version, it can also manipulate beings who are even SOULless. Asriel can even "break" a soul in half, which is literally impossible to a mere human. Asriel is able to manipulate entire armies of souls and soulless characters. *''God Of Hyperdeath transformation --'' A majestic and powerful form... Asriel transforms into a form not even "Impossible to Define" characters would want to face. A form infamously called... The God Of Hyperdeath. In this form, Asriel is far greater than his previous self by an impossible amount. This impossible form is only reserved for more worthy opponents. Asriel has access to a new, wide variety of extremely powerful attacks and techniques and also... a new badass look. Usually the primary form, and is the same form Asriel used in his fight against Bredakars. God of Hyperdeath Form Overview: The God of Hyperdeath Form is the most common God form. Lord Asriel will only use this form when fighting worthy opponents. The form became his most common appearance, and there are reasons why it does so. Power: The immense divine power of this form is beyond the scope of any Undertale characters. To date, there are very few characters who have been able to rival Lord Asriel's God powers. Notable God Of Hyperdeath Attacks/Techniques *''Chaos Fire'' -- Asriel rains down waves of waves of fires that can burn entire verses in an instant. The fire cannot be extinguished by any means. *''Chaos Buster'' -- Asriel summons a weapon, which was created by pure energy, that fires a hail of bullets that can pierce through ABSOLUTELY everything in its path, and he concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser that are strong enough to destroy "beyond the concept of being destroyed" opponents. *''Chaos Blaster'' -- An upgraded version of Chaos Buster, it fires ∞ faster and more accurate than the Chaos Buster, and a spiraling cluster of extremely powerful stars emerge from the weapon when it fires its laser. *''Hell's Chaos'' -- An attack that sends its targets through a loop of death. It targets on all levels of his target for all eternity. The amount of damage is depend on how much sins his opponent accumulated. If the opponent has a large amount of sins, Asriel's damage output increases. *''Virtue's Chaos '' -- An attack similar to Hell's Chaos, except this attack instead counts the virtues his opponent has accumulated. This attack is primarily used on heroic opponents Asriel faces. The more good deeds Asriel's opponent has done, the greater the damage output of the attack. *''Chaos Saber'' -- Asriel summons two enormous blades that can cut through ABSOLUTELY anything and everything in his path. Also can produce deadly sparks that can wipe out his opponents easily if the sword ever misses (which will never happen). *''Chaos Slicer'' -- An upgraded Chaos Saber, it can cut through the opponent's defenses such as "beyond the concept of defenses" and whatnot like a hot knife through butter. The blades now have increased attack speed, and slice swiftly through the opponent. In addition, the sparks that are emitted from the blades are also much faster and are hard to avoid. *''Shocker Breaker'' -- Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lighting,that are strong enough vaporise entire Memetic+ armies in just one bolt of lighting, across the battlefield with sheer accuracy. This is the primary ranged attack Asriel uses very often, along with the Chaos Blaster. *''Shocker Breaker II'' -- A much more powerful version of the Shocker Breaker attack, this time, the bolts of transdimensional lightings are impossible to avoid and it can break through "beyond the concept of being defeated" opponents, and also covers the ENTIRE battlefield, destroying absolutely everything it strikes. *''Chaos Cloning'' -- Asriel creates multiple clones to help aid him in his fight. The amount of clones Asriel desires is up to him, and all of them possess the same abilities as the original Asriel. *''Star Blazing'' -- Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foes, which explodes into even more stars scattering in every direction. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. *''Galacta Blazing'' -- An even more powerful version of Star Blazing, this time, the stars will track their opponents and utterly destroy them completely. *''Chaos Blast'' -- Asriel surrounds himself with impenetrable shields that blast everything in the vicinity. The blast is omni-directional, and if any opponent fires any of his or her attacks at Asriel's shield, it will deflect those attacks back to the opponent. The Chaos Blast is infamous for tanking a Super Boob Laser from Bredakars. *''Hyper Goner'' -- The most powerful attack while only using a tiny fraction of this form's power. Asriel transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull that will completely make all of Asriel's opponents fear him and also turn insane. He then proceeds to consume his opponent, along with the entirety of every reality, non-reality, existence, non-existence, fantasy, non-fantasy, etc. through a process called "Chaos Absorption". This process completely absorbs his opponents entirely, and once the opponent is caught in the process, he/she will NEVER escape from the attack. The only thing the opponent can do is struggle as they get to watch their very being being absorbed by the God Of Hyperdeath himself, Asriel Dreemurr. *''God Of Hyperdeath's Evolution'' -- An absolutely powerful form that ∞ surpass the first God of Hyperdeath form, this form is the result when Asriel begins to use his ∞ power in his God of Hyperdeath form. All of his attacks and techniques have been upgraded to ∞, and is literally IMPOSSIBLE BY ANY MEANS/NON-MEANS to be hurt at all. This form is truly great indeed. Notable God Of Hyperdeath Grade 2 Attacks/Techniques * Right now I'm too lazy to bother with this. Just imagine the God of Hyperdeath Attacks/Techniques, amplified immensely. Angel of Death Form ' ' Overview: The absolute purest form of Asriel, this is the perfect example of a being who achieved the absolute. Asriel only uses this form on beings who are considered worthy enough to face him in this state. To date, not a single person has ever forced Asriel to use this form, proving this form's immense power. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | God Of Hyperdeath | God of Hyperdeath Grade 2 | A S R I E L Notable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Chara (Asriel was at A S R I E L and Chara was at scary fear) Notable Losses: Gallery Asriel dreemurr undertale hopes and dreams by walkingmelonsaaa-d9tyi42.png.jpeg|Asriel fighting Frisk yHDx59l.png|Lord Asriel sitting on his Throne asriel__save_by_prochaine-d9l2m2e.jpg|Asriel holding EVERYTHING AND NOTHING in his hands f55.png|''Asriel'' and Chara Asriel with Chara.jpg|Asriel and Chara, Best Friends Forever References Category:Characters Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Undertale Category:WIP Category:Asriel Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Chaos Users Category:Gods Category:Beyond Tiers